untitled
by winterspinel
Summary: how far would tifa go to make cloud happy? what would she give as exchange to make this happen? cloudxtifa story...hope you'll review this even though it's not that good...edited version.. i removed some of the japanese words since the people complained.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…**

This is my first story for ffvii… and let me warn you I'm not a good writer; you may call me a very frustrated writer. I haven't played the game I just happen to watch advent children. So if you think the the characters are OC I hope you can forgive thing I'm also a newbie in this site so im not yet familiar on things… Well I guess my speech is too long.

**Well then iraishaiI and i hope you appreciate my piece?!**

Chapter 1

Tifa was sitting under a tree when Cloud sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while then Cloud turned to look at her. He carefully surveyed every detail of her face: her eyes down to her nose and her red lips.

"Nani?" she asked looking at him.

"Nanimo…" he replied quietly.

He continued to stare at her and eventually without knowing what he did he was touching her face. Tifa was stunned and she was about to say something when:

"I love you… Tifa…" Cloud said in his usual cold voice.

Tifa became more surprised but recovered immediately. She looked away from him while Cloud held her hand. She tried to take it away from his but did not succeed. Then after a moment of silence Tifa noticed that he held her hand tighter and said:

"Tifa ai--…"

"—Cloud you don't need to forget her… No one's forcing you. You don't need to love anyone to forget your feelings for her…" she replied calmly.

"But… I'm not trying to forget her I really—"

"—yamete…" she said leniently.

But Cloud clearly understood that she meant to drop the subject. Both of them again sat in silence. After a minute or two Tifa stood up and started to walk away.

"Doko e ikimasuka?" he called after her.

"Anywhere… I don't know…" she replied simply.

She continued to walk and he on the other hand watched her until she was out of sight. After a while he went inside their house. There he sat at the bar and stared blankly onto the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 2

Tifa was sitting on a bed and was talking to Vincent. She told him about her conversation with Cloud earlier.

"He loves you, he really does…" he said in his usual cold voice.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"He's always telling me that for ages."

"You know that I love him… Did you tell him?"

"No." He replied shortly.

"Arigato…" she said sadly.

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked looking directly at her eyes.

She promptly looked away from him but he saw sorrow in her eyes. She again looked at him but this time she was smiling, though the sorrow was still in her eyes.

"I told you I'm happy being his friend, I can show my love for him much better."

"Tomodachi…" he repeated quietly and there was something different in the way he said it.

"Tomodachi… I—"

"—are you sure you want to be his friend, just his friend?" he said emphasizing his last words.

Tifa again remained silent. She did not know what to say, she was looking for words but could not find one to answer the question. Vincent on the other hand looked at her; he is the cold type person, mysterious but is always concerned especially when it's about Tifa Lockheart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 3

"Cloud where's Tifa?"

Though he did not understand what was said, hearing the voice made him come out from his query. He looked down and saw a girl and a boy staring up at him. He smiled at them and said:

"Marlene… did you say something?"

"We are looking for Tifa…" the boy said.

"She left a while ago, but I don't know where she's gone. What?" He answered.

"We're hungry…" Marlene said.

"We've just finished our lunch—"

"—it's already 7:30 Cloud!" Denzel protested.

"Yeah, and we ate our lunch at 12:30…" Marlene added.

Cloud was shocked to hear this, because he thought it was still early. He looked outside the window and realized that it was already dark outside.

"I'm sorry… I'll just prepare noodles for you…" he said apologetically at the two.

"Arigato!" they said in unison.

After an hour the children again asked about Tifa. Cloud on the other hand was worrying about her. _Where are you? Why didn't you call?_ He thought. The two children approached him holding the phone.

"Cloud I want to talk to Tifa." Marlene said.

"Yeah we want to know if she's coming home or if she's alright." Denzel added.

Cloud looked at them for a while; the two looked back at him anxiously. Then he decided to call her. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

******************************************************************************

"Friend… I can also feel the pain he's feeling and what upsets me most is I can't do anything to help him. I—I sometimes think it's much better if I'm the one who died. I think he would have been happier if Aeris was still with him…"she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"You think about it that way? I think it's the other way around." Vincent said more seriously.

"Why?" she asked looking up.

"Because—"

Suddenly a phone rang. Tifa and Vincent looked at each other. Then she picked up her cell phone and saw that Cloud was the caller. She again looked at Vincent and then handed the phone to him.

"What do you want me to tell him?" he inquired to her.

She did not answer; she just shrugged her shoulder and looked at him as though to say 'it's up to you'. He looked at her and smiled, and then he answered the call.

"Tifa—"

"-- Cloud, she's not here. She has already gone and she left her phone here." Vincent said.

"Yeah right… Bye…" he said dejectedly.

"Bye…"

******************************************************************************

Cloud hung up the phone and told the children about his conversation with Vincent. He saw that the children were still worried. After a while he decided to send them to bed but they both remonstrated.

"I think you should go to bed now. It's late. Tifa would be mad at me when she comes home and sees that you are still awake." He said.

"But I'm worried about her…" Denzel said.

"Me too." Marlene said.

"I'll wake you up when she comes home." Cloud said to them.

After many remonstrances Cloud managed to convince them to go to bed. The two children went up to their rooms and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 4

Tifa on the other hand bade goodbye to the members of Avalanche. She set off towards the wrecked chapel, where Aeris' body is resting. She was a member of Avalanche who died during the war.

Tifa lay down on the tulips and was thinking about her conversation with Cloud during the afternoon and her conversation with Vincent earlier in the evening. When suddenly she heard a rustling of clothes, she sat up and to her horror she saw Sephiroth standing in front of her.

He smiled at her and sat down, and then he touched her face and in the long run caressed it as if she was his long lost girlfriend. She looked at him with confusion.

"Beautiful…" Sephiroth said.

Tifa became more confused. She looked at him puzzled by his behavior towards her. She knew Sephiroth as a violent person, merciless and if Cloud and Vincent are cold he's colder than both of them even if they're put together. And what was bothering her most is she knew that Sephiroth was gone or maybe considered dead.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you…" he said in a soft voice.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"You want to make Cloud Strife to be happy right?" he said smiling.

"How did—"

"It doesn't matter… I can resurrect her, but there is a condition…" he said walking slowly around Tifa.

Tifa sat down in silence thinking about what's happening and the offer. She looked at him when he stopped in front of her.

"What's the condition?" she asked anxiously.

"You'll die in three days time after her resurrection and—"

"—I'll do anything just to make him happy." She interrupted.

"Matte… I'm not yet done, she will live as long as she makes him happy but she will die again if she does not. Meaning your sacrifice will turn to nothing. Are you still willing to do it?" he asked interestedly.

"Hai, I'll bet anything even my life there'll be no way she'll be the cause of his sadness or pain." She replied without doubt.

"Okay then we may start…"

He instructed Tifa to go into the water, she obediently followed him. Then after a moment or two she heard him saying something in a language she could not understand. And to her astonishment she was surrounded by red light and the placid water began to shiver. She was instructed to close her eyes and she did what she was told.

After a while she was told to open her eyes. Again she did what he said and when she opened her eyes she saw Aeris standing in front of her, eyes closed. She was amazed and looked at Sephiroth she was about to ask when:

"Tifa you are to come back here tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, so that we can complete the ritual." He said in a definite tone.

"Hai."

Sephiroth turned to go but before he could take a step Tifa called after him. He stopped and turned to face her again.

"Sephiroth… arigato!" she said while smiling.

"You're always welcome…" he said smiling at her.

He turned around and then vanished. Tifa turned back to Aeris and that same moment Aeris opened her eyes. They looked at one another for a while.

"I'm glad you're back!" Tifa said quietly.

"Tifa… how—"

"—come on let's go home, Cloud would be glad to see you again." Tifa said grabbing Aeris' hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 5

The sun was already setting when Tifa and Aeris reached the store. When they were still a street away from the store Tifa told Aeris about her plan.

"Aeris I'll enter the house first and after five minutes follow me. I'll let Cloud open the door." She said brightly.

Aeris agreed and then after a while Tifa went home. She rang the door bell and Denzel opened the door.

"Tifa! Marlene, Cloud Tifa's home!" he shouted.

"Tadaima!" Tifa said brightly.

"Why didn't you call?" Marlene asked looking at her angrily.

"Gomen ne Marlene." Tifa said smiling at her.

"Tifa…" Cloud said.

"Tadaima…" she said timidly.

She went upstairs and grabbed the telephone. She dialed the number in the Avalanche's home. Yuffie answered the call, Tifa told her to come over the house and see to it that every member will be coming. She hung up the phone and started to dial Vincent's number when she heard the door bell. She smiled to herself.

"Cloud can you please open the door?" she called out.

"Hai."

Cloud opened the door and was astonished on what he saw. Then the children came running to the door.

"Aeris…"

"Cloud… I missed you." she said as she encircled her hands around his neck.

"Onee-san!" Marlene called.

"Marlene!" she said brightly.

******************************************************************************

Tifa was cooking when the Avalanche members arrived. They were talking about how Aeris came back to life, but Tifa remained silent. After cooking she went outside to ask them if they want to eat but they said that they would eat later.

She was asked to sit with them. She took the seat beside Vincent; they were sitting facing Aeris and Cloud. She was looking at the pair intently and was satisfied when she saw Cloud smiling though she was hurt. Not knowing that she was also watched by Vincent.

After an hour or so she stood up and went into the kitchen. She did not notice that Vincent followed her. Cloud on the other hand looked at the pair who stood up; he felt an intense emotion surging through his whole body. Tifa was preparing the food when she felt dizzy, she swayed a little and she gripped the table for support.

"Are you alright?"

"Vincent… Daijobu…" she said trying to sound alright.

"You look pale. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Hai. Go back there I'll just prepare the food. Would you please bring these there?" said brightly.

Vincent left the kitchen and Tifa continued with her preparations but she felt weak with every second that pass. She again swayed backwards and hit someone.

"Vincent I told you to go back—"

"—Are you alright?"

She froze when she heard the voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she faced him smiling.

"Daijobu Cloud." She said.

"You're pale." He said looking alarmed.

"I'm alright; go back there, I know you miss her." She said casually but pain was surging through her body.

Cloud was about to go when a glass fell down from the table and was broken into pieces. When he turned around he saw Tifa picking up the crystals. He crouched down and helped her, but when he saw blood dripping from her finger he discarded the pieces of glass and held her hand.

He sipped the blood and that same moment Aeris came to the kitchen and saw them. Then Cloud took a handkerchief from his pocket and was tying it to Tifa's finger, Tifa was blushing though no one could see it because her hair was on her face.

She looked up and saw Aeris standing at the door. She suddenly removed her hand from Cloud's grip and shouted:

"Ouch!"

"What happened?" Aeris said.

"She broke a glass." Cloud said while clutching Tifa's hand again.

Tifa and Cloud stood up and when Aeris saw that Tifa was pale she suggested that she should take a rest.

"Go upstairs Tifa. You look ill." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine… yeah, I think I should rest for a while." Tifa replied.

"I'll help you—"

"Iie. Just go back there." Tifa said awkwardly.

Cloud was about to protest but Tifa turned towards the door and opened it. She slowly ascended the stairs, when she was at the fourth step she stopped and leaned against the wall. The door was ajar and she saw Cloud and Aeris was still there. Then she saw Aeris kiss Cloud, her heart pumped so fast and she felt weaker as the pain not related to her wound started to surge her body again.

She ascended the remaining steps and entered her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and lay there silently fighting the tears from falling. Then she heard a soft knock on the door and she saw Cloud emerge behind the door.

"Nani?" she said.

"Are you alright?" he said quietly.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'll go down in a while." She said while smiling at him.

He did not look convinced but he went down to join the others again. After a minute or two Tifa went down and when she reached the kitchen she saw Vincent waiting at the door. He held her hand and put his other hand on her shoulder, and guided her towards the group.

When Cid saw them approaching he pointed at them and this made the others to look around and when Cloud saw them he felt the same feeling he felt earlier when Tifa was sitting beside Vincent instead of sitting beside him. And when the pair was already seated Cid started to ridicule them.

"Oh I thought there's a love triangle in our group: Tifa-Cloud-Aeris but I see that there are two pairs instead of a love triangle." Cid said.

Everyone laughed except Cloud and Vincent. Cloud smiled a little and Vincent on the other hand merely looked at Tifa.

"I won't watch out for the outcome between Cloud and Aeris it's pretty obvious. I'll watch out for Tifa and Vincent it's really interesting." Cid added.

Tifa and Vincent blushed and the others laughed, Cloud on the other hand remained silent. It was midnight when the Avalanche members left. Tifa offered her room to Aeris and chose to sleep beside Marlene. Cloud on the other hand slept on the couch down stairs.

Tifa on the other hand bade goodbye to the members of Avalanche. She set off towards the wrecked chapel, where Aeris' body is resting. She was a member of Avalanche who died during the war.

Tifa lay down on the tulips and was thinking about her conversation with Cloud during the afternoon and her conversation with Vincent earlier in the evening. When suddenly she heard a rustling of clothes, she sat up and to her horror she saw Sephiroth standing in front of her.

He smiled at her and sat down, and then he touched her face and in the long run caressed it as if she was his long lost girlfriend. She looked at him with confusion.

"Beautiful…" Sephiroth said.

Tifa became more confused. She looked at him puzzled by his behavior towards her. She knew Sephiroth as a violent person, merciless and if Cloud and Vincent are cold he's colder than both of them even if they're put together. And what was bothering her most is she knew that Sephiroth was gone or maybe considered dead.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you…" he said in a soft voice.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"You want to make Cloud Strife to be happy right?" he said smiling.

"How did—"

"It doesn't matter… I can resurrect her, but there is a condition…" he said walking slowly around Tifa.

Tifa sat down in silence thinking about what's happening and the offer. She looked at him when he stopped in front of her.

"What's the condition?" she asked anxiously.

"You'll die in three days time after her resurrection and—"

"—I'll do anything just to make him happy." She interrupted.

"Matte… I'm not yet done, she will live as long as she makes him happy but she will die again if she does not. Meaning your sacrifice will turn to nothing. Are you still willing to do it?" he asked interestedly.

"Hai, I'll bet anything even my life there'll be no way she'll be the cause of his sadness or pain." She replied without doubt.

"Okay then we may start…"

He instructed Tifa to go into the water, she obediently followed him. Then after a moment or two she heard him saying something in a language she could not understand. And to her astonishment she was surrounded by red light and the placid water began to shiver. She was instructed to close her eyes and she did what she was told.

After a while she was told to open her eyes. Again she did what he said and when she opened her eyes she saw Aeris standing in front of her, eyes closed. She was amazed and looked at Sephiroth she was about to ask when:

"Tifa you are to come back here tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, so that we can complete the ritual." He said in a definite tone.

"Hai."

Sephiroth turned to go but before he could take a step Tifa called after him. He stopped and turned to face her again.

"Sephiroth… arigato!" she said while smiling.

"You're always welcome…" he said smiling at her.

He turned around and then vanished. Tifa turned back to Aeris and that same moment Aeris opened her eyes. They looked at one another for a while.

"I'm glad you're back!" Tifa said quietly.

"Tifa… how—"

"—come on let's go home, Cloud would be glad to see you again." Tifa said grabbing Aeris' hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 6

The next day Tifa woke up early and cooked breakfast and their lunch. She was setting the table when Aeris, Cloud and the two children entered the dining room. She then went upstairs and changed her clothes. She went downstairs again and went back to the dining room.

"Bye everyone! The food for lunch is there. I'll just visit a friend of mine, but I'll be back before dinner!" she said brightly though she's not feeling well.

Before anyone could react Tifa went off. She went to the chapel and there she waited for Sephiroth. It was half past three when Sephiroth arrived. And Tifa was sleeping, he went towards her. He thought that any time now she would get up and see who came in, but she did not. _She's ill and this has affected her alertness._ He thought grimly. He sat beside her and watched her intently.

He ran his fingers into her hair, touched her cheek, her nose and her lips. He held her chin and his hand slid down at her neck to her shoulders. He examined her hand and felt the curve of her waist. She moved a little but she continued to sleep. And after a while he looked at her face intently, held her chin once again and finally kissed her lips.

The moment that he withdrew from her Tifa opened her eyes and blinked at him. She immediately sat up.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Five minutes? I don't know…"he replied playfully.

"So aren't we going to start yet?"

"Why?"

"Nanimo…" she replied softly. "Sephiroth... why are you doing this? Why would you want Cloud to be happy? To think –"

"—it's not him I want to be happy… I'm hurt whenever I see you in agony." He replied simply.

Tifa looked up at him astonished. Sephiroth stood up and walked towards the water then he turned around to look at her again.

"Maybe you're astonished to hear that from me… but I love you-- kinishi naide kudasai…" he said frankly. "Come here and position your self in the water." He continued hastily.

Tifa though confused followed what he said and again he said something that she could not understand. Again she noticed that she was surrounded by red light. After the ritual Sephiroth assisted her out of the water. When she had gotten out of the water he turned to leave but Tifa held his hand.

"Sephiroth…"

He turned to face her and then he embraced her. She felt warmth in his arms and after a moment she felt him tightened his arms around her. After a while she encircled her arms around him uncertainly. After a minute or two they broke apart and he vanished in an instant.

Tifa stood on the spot for a while. Then realizing that it was already dark she went home hurriedly. When she reached the house she rang the doorbell it was Denzel who answered the door. They went together into Denzel's room and there she told him to sleep with Marlene for the night because she was ill.

She told him to go down stairs and help in preparing the dinner. He immediately went down but no sooner had he gone Aeris called her for dinner.

"Tifa, dinner's ready!" she called.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

But ten minutes had passed Tifa did not go down. Aeris asked Cloud to fetch her and see if she's alright. Cloud did as he was told. He went upstairs and knocked on the door, but there was no answer so he decided to go inside. When he opened the door he saw Tifa lying on the floor.

He dashed to her side and lifted her he spoke to her but she did not reply. He shook her but still she did not open her eyes.

"Aeris… Aeris…" he shouted.

He heard footsteps and Aeris, Marlene and Denzel went into the room looking worried. Cloud put Tifa on the bed; Aeris fetch water and gave Cloud a small towel. Then she went downstairs together with the two children. She ate dinner with them and after a while she called Cloud and she replaced him in nursing Tifa.

Cloud told the two children to go to bed and after doing so he went into the room where Tifa was. He saw that Aeris had fallen asleep so he transferred her into her room and went back to check Tifa.

He looked at her worriedly. He sat beside her bed and ran his fingers onto her forehead. And then he held her hand and that moment she opened her eyes.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked quietly.

"I'm worried about you…" he said shortly.

"Daijobu… go to sleep I'm okay… Oyasuminasai!" she said smiling at him.

He stood up but he hesitated to go. Tifa assured him that she will be alright and with this he went down stairs and he lay on the couch. He was awake for sometime but eventually he dozed off.

It was four in the morning when Tifa woke up. She changed her clothes quietly and went into Denzel's and Marlene's room. She kissed them and held their hands. Then she crept silently downstairs. On the couch she saw Cloud sleeping.

She approached him silently. She stood up and was about to go when she saw their 'family picture'. She held it and looked at it for a minute then she put it down but it was no longer standing.

She passed on the side of the couch and there she stopped again and looked at Cloud for the last time. She again bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aeris?" he murmured

Tifa stood still and then slowly went away from him but he opened his eyes and saw her. She was at the door when he called.

"Where are you going Tifa?" he asked.

"I'll just go outside for a walk. I'll be back…" she said in a shaky voice.

She opened the door and closed it quietly, on the other hand Cloud went back to sleep. It was a normal day for everyone: Cloud went out to visit the place where he and his friend always go when they were still a soldier and when he was still alive. Denzel and Marlene played as usual.

Aeris did the household chores and same with the Avalanche members. Yuffie and Cid were fighting with each other; Barret was doing something together with their friend the cat and the dog. Vincent on the other hand was above a tree sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 7

Tifa reached the chapel and there she lay on the tulips she held her phone and looked at it. She was thinking whether she should call Cloud or Vincent to talk to them for the last time, but decided not to call anyone.

She sat down when she heard something moving. And she saw Sephiroth approaching her. She stood up and walked towards him. She was a foot away from him when she collapsed Sephiroth caught her and laid her down on the tulips.

"Are you sure you want me to continue this?" he asked anxiously.

"Hai." She replied weakly.

He brought her into the water but did not leave her. He still held her in his arms. Then he started the last part of the ritual. He again spoke in a different language. There was the red light and then back to normal again. He went out of the water still holding her body. He put her back on the tulips.

"Arigato Sephiroth!" she said smiling at him.

After a minute or two she closed her eyes and her hand fell limply on the ground. Sephiroth looked at her for a while his face was impassive but he was in great agony. Then after kissing her hand he stood up and vanished.

It was past midnight Tifa did not return and Cloud was becoming worried as the hours passed. He lay restlessly on the couch until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning because the two children were shaking him. He opened his eyes and Marlene swam into view. Denzel was sitting on his stomach and was still shaking him.

"Did Tifa come home last night?" Marlene asked.

"Iie." He replied shortly.

"Naze? Does she have any problem?" Denzel asked.

"I don't know." He replied looking worried.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII…

Chapter 8

He called Tifa but she never answered his call. So again he waited for her to come home the whole night, but in vain. Tifa never showed up nor did she call. So Cloud decided to call Vincent. He found out that Tifa did not drop by the day before so he became more worried. Both Vincent and Cloud decided to look for her the next morning.

Three days has passed but they searched in vain. And on the fourth day Aeris asked Cloud if he's alright. She tried to cheer him up but did not succeed, she did everything she could to make him happy but he was so worried about Tifa.

On the fifth day Aeris and Cloud were talking but suddenly without warning Aeris vanished. Cloud was so confused and he merely stared at the spot where Aeris had been sitting. He was brought back to his senses by the ring of his cell phone. He answered it and after five minutes he was off.

He reached the chapel and entered it slowly his sword at the ready. And when he was near the tulips he saw the whole Avalanche group and the two children surrounding around something. Marlene looked up and ran towards him, crying.

"Cloud… Tifa's—Tifa is dead." She sobbed.

"Nani?" he asked as he walked past Marlene.

He did not wait for an answer and when he was on the spot the group gave way for him. His eyes fell on Vincent who seemed to be holding something. The others left them and went out of the chapel. Vincent looked up at him and slowly stood up. He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and stepped aside.

Cloud felt weak at the sight of Tifa's body lying limply on the ground. He held her shoulders and shook her, but she did not react. Her body shook limply. Cloud was talking to her but she did not reply.

"What happened?" Cloud asked his voice trembling.

"1Jisatsu…" Vincent replied shortly.

"Jisatsu, naze? Why would she kill herself?" he asked furiously.

"Wakaranai…"

"Nani? Satsujin? Did you consider murder?"  
"Iie…"

"What a waste Cloud… What a waste…"

Both Cloud and Vincent looked up and was astonished to see Sephiroth. He jumped off the pillar and walked towards them.

"You killed her!" Cloud shouted.

"No I did not… you killed her." he said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked coldly.

Vincent on the other hand looked at Sephiroth questioningly. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth laughed loudly.

"And here is another lover of Tifa…" he said musingly.

"What do you mean I killed her?" Cloud demanded.

"She died because she wanted you to be happy! But you wasted her life!" Sephiroth said seriously.

"Nani?" Vincent asked icily.

But before he could answer Cloud attacked him. Their swords clashed and they fought against each other. When they got separated Vincent fired his gun but Sephiroth merely dodged the bullets. Again Cloud attacked him but Sephiroth threw him off easily. Cloud was about to attack when Vincent prevented him.

"I remember Tifa told me that she thinks maybe it's better if she's the one who died instead of Aeris. She didn't want to see you lonely or in pain…" Vincent said quietly.

"He's right… but there was a condition she will die so Aeris can live and Aeris would die if she could not make you happy. But she said that she will make you happy for sure." Sephiroth added.

And after saying this he vanished. Cloud fell on his knees and cried. Vincent stood and looked at Tifa's limp body. Then he looked at Cloud and said:

"She loved you, but she was convinced that you were in love with Aeris. And she's willing to do anything just to make you happy. And I envy you for that."

"Naze?" Cloud asked looking at Vincent.

"We were on the same situation. Tomodachi… we were both in love with our friends and we can't admit it."

"You love her…" Cloud whispered.

"Hai…"

"Then why didn't you tell her about it? Mo hitotsu mono, you're the one who knows how I feel for her."

"That's another reason why I didn't tell her. And I think she knows that I love her but she's just thinking that she's my friend that's why I'm concerned about her."

1 Jisatsu- suicide

Satsujin- murder


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 lifestream

Chapter 9 lifestream

Tifa opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by white light. She realized that she was floating, she stood up but her feet did not touch the ground. She's still floating. She glided along a never ending path then suddenly she saw a figure approaching her. Then she realized that it was Aeris.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question…" Aeris replied calmly.

"I'm dead that's why I'm here. You should be with Cloud…" she said in small voice.

"You are the one who needs to be with him." Aeris said

"No you're the one he needs. You're the only one who can make him happy." She said sadly.

"I love him! And I know you do too…"

"And you're the fortunate one so you need to go back to him." Tifa replied.

"You're the one he loves! He was really worried when you didn't come home!" Aeris retaliated.

"That's because I'm his friend… Tomodachi…" she replied quietly.

"Look here…" Aeris said softly.

She led Tifa into what looked like a mirror. Then to her astonishment she saw Cloud holding her body and his face was tear-strained.

"He loves you Tifa… Cloud needs you."

"But I'm already dead and I'm not the one he loves…"

"Can't you see what he's like without you?" Aeris asked indignantly.

"I don't want to see him in pain…" Tifa replied softly.

"Then you should go back to him! 1Ima!" Aeris said.

"No I won't."

"Ikinasai! You are not needed here!" Aeris raised her voice

And as she said this she pushed Tifa into the mirror. Tifa thought that she would crash into the mirror and break it, but she did not. Instead she went through the mirror and felt herself falling from a high place. And then after a moment she hit something hard but she was not hurt.

1


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 lifestream

Chapter 10

It was the third day after they discovered Tifa's death, and Cloud became indifferent. He did not go home since then and did not look after Marlene and Denzel. He was always at the chapel staring at the tulips.

This day was different though, when he entered the chapel something lying on the tulips caught his attention. He hurriedly went to the spot his sword at the ready. And when he reached the thing he was astonished to see Tifa's body lying there. He walked closer and after a moment the body moved.

He held his sword tighter. Then the person slowly stirred and sat up then looked up at him. He could not believe that Tifa was looking back at him.

"Tifa…"

"Cloud…"

"You're really alive?" he said looking mystified.

"Cloud…"

"Tifa gomenousai, I didn't know that I was—"

"—yamete! I didn't want to go back, you would have been happier with her…" Tifa interrupted.

They were silent for a moment; Tifa had her head bowed down, Cloud on the other hand looked at her intently taking in her last words. Cloud was about to speak but decided to keep quiet when Tifa sighed.

"1Kimasu… Cloud let's go home…" Tifa said unemotionally.

"Hai." He replied shortly.

They trudged their way towards their house silently. Cloud was looking at her from time to time; she on the other hand kept her distance. There at the door they saw the two children and the whole Avalanche group standing, as though expecting their arrival.

"Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel shouted together.

When the two children saw Tifa both ran towards her and hugged her. She bent down and kissed them on the forehead. Then she turned to the Avalanche group and beamed at them though her eyes were full of sorrow, it was only Vincent who noticed it.

"Welcome back!!" Yuffie said happily while holding Tifa's hand.

"I'm glad you're back!" Cid interjected tapping her on the shoulder.

"Don't do it again…" Barret said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tadaima…" she replied softly.

Vincent did not say anything he merely looked at her and then he turned to Cloud and motioned to follow him. When everyone was inside Vincent started to talk to Cloud.

"She's back… I don't want to see her crying again because of you… I want you to take care of her."

"Shikashi… she said she didn't want to come back—"

"—she loves you, she's willing to do anything for you… maybe she's just feeling guilty because she discovered that she had hurt you… go on talk to her…"

The whole group celebrated though Cloud, Vincent and Tifa did not enjoy much. When Tifa went to the kitchen Cloud saw Vincent followed. At the kitchen Vincent talked to Tifa.

"Naze?"

"What do you mean?" she replied softly.

"I know Aeris told you that he loves you and I think I told you about it too."

"Nani? What do you want me to do?"

"Stop being indifferent, tell him about how you feel. Don't you realize that you've caused him so much pain when you 'died'?" he said crossly.

"2Sore wa sore wa—"

"—Stay here…"

And as he said this he went out of the kitchen and left her on her own. And she fell onto her knees and started to sob. After a minute or two someone entered the kitchen. She didn't bother to look up, she continued to cry silently.

"Tifa, gomen…" she heard Cloud's cold voice.

Tifa looked up at him and stared directly in his blue eyes. He knelt beside her and wiped her tears. As he did this Tifa threw her self onto him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed onto his shoulder as she tightened her arms around him. He on the other hand held her on the shoulder and gently pulled her away from him.

" Tifa…" he said amiably.

"Gomenousai…" she replied in between sobs.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm happy that you're back… I just want to know if—"

He did not finish his sentence because Tifa threw herself onto his arms. She embraced him tightly; he on the other hand uncertainly wrapped his arms around her. He slightly pushed her away from him then he held her cheek and slipped his other hand around her waist her hands were on his chest. They looked at each other for a while then Cloud held her closer to him and he kissed her lips.

1

2


	11. author's note

Author's note: Wahey

**Author's note: Wahey!! Just want to thank those who reviewed my first fic for final fantasy vii. I'm really really happy! All reviews are positive and for a frustrated writer like me it is very rewarding… again thank you thank you!! Hope you know how happy I am. Oh and by the way I'm sorry about the Japanese dialogues. Next time I write if there would be Japanese lines I would include translations. I'm really sorry about that. Can I really call myself an author now? **


End file.
